vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Jordan
Connor Jordan was a vampire hunter, who first appeared in Memorial. He is highly versed in "deadly arts" and also known as a "highly trained killing machine." He shows up in Mystic Falls after the destruction of the Town Council in a mysterious explosion and starts to target the town's vampires. He is a dangerous and unpredictable hunter who is capable of holding his own against vampires despite being human. He was killed by Elena Gilbert as she warned him to stay away from her brother and then he tormented her as part of the Hunter's Curse upon his death. Connor was a member of The Five, a group of powerful vampire hunters established in the early 12th century. Connor, despite being a member, knew nothing about them, their purpose or who else was in it besides himself. Season Four In Memorial, Connor comes to Mystic Falls to investigate the death of the twelve members of the Town Council as an independent contractor. Connor wears gloves laced with vervain to identify vampires at the time of presentation (greeting heads-up), during the introduction/welcome to the characters. The gloves identifies Tyler and Connor shoots him. In the church, Connor tries to enter the bathroom but Elena is inside with blood problems. When Damon arrives, Connor offered his hand in greeting to Damon, but he ignores him. Shortly after that, Connor attacks April. Connor keeps April with him as bait to track down the town's vampires. Connor shoots Tyler again and flees the church. Connor then rushes to his truck but Damon rips the truck door off and tries to kill him. Connor quickly shoots him and is about to stake him but when he hears Stefan coming, he gets in his truck and drives away. Jeremy later sees him at the Mystic Grill with a huge tattoo on his right arm and says "Nice ink", although Matt didn't see the tattoo. Connor is later seen in his RV trailer home where he's staying, reading the letter that Pastor Young left for his daughter April. In The Rager, after Tyler's taken to the hospital, some time later, Connor sneaks into the hospital and steals werewolf venom from Tyler's teeth, and then leaves him unharmed, possibly because he might need to extract venom from him yet again in the future. He uses the venom to poison the beer at Rebekah's party. Connor also confronts Jeremy about him being able to see the tattoo saying only another hunter or potential hunter could see it. Connor offers to teach Jeremy to be hunter. Jeremy later tricks Connor and leads him into a trap at the hospital. He is later saved by Klaus who asks about The Five of which Connor surprisingly knows nothing about. The scene ends with Klaus saying "Well lets just say it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town.". In The Five, Klaus tortured him and told Jeremy to draw his tattoo. Connor tells Jeremy how he got it in the first place, and that he knew once he got the tattoo he had a purpose. Connor kills one of Klaus' hybrids and escapes in the process. He arrives at Professor Shane's office demanding to know why he sent him there. In The Killer, Shane tells Connor he sent him there to kill the vampires so his tattoo would show more and that he'll tell him what the mark means once it is complete. Connor agrees to kill as many vampires as he can, and if anyone, including humans get in his way, he'll kill them. He shows up at Mystic Grill and takes April, Jeremy and Matt hostage. He sets traps so whoever enters will be weakened. Connor tells Jeremy how he had to kill his own friend who was a vampire. After Stefan takes him to the underground tunnel Damon tries to kill him but Stefan sends Connor away. Elena confronts him in the tunnel after being let go and kills him. Later that night, Elena starts seeing blood on the floor and "Killer" written in blood—presumably by the ghost of Connor. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Connor is the first and last illusion that tortures Elena after his death. Connor tries to make Elena commit suicide, but when she doesn't listen, Katherine Pierce and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert appear to convince Elena that her death is the solution to all the problems of her friends and family. During this time, Jeremy, along with Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Niklaus join forces to prevent Elena's fall into insanity and madness to attempt suicide. Jeremy becomes the new hunter of The Brotherhood of the Five, and Elena is released from her torture. In The Walking Dead, after the veil to The Other Side was dropped, Connor crossed over to the living world with Galen Vaughn, and confronted Matt and Rebekah as they were running away from Alexander. In'' Graduation, Connor and the other ghost members of The Five were trying to get the Cure and find Silas so they could cure and kill the immortal, fulfilling their Brotherhood's mission. His armory of vampire hunting weapons was used to great effect by his fellow hunters. Later, Connor threatened Elena, telling her he'd harm the innocent people in the Mystic Grill before being stopped by the ghost of Alaric Saltzman. Personality Connor was a rather ruthless and intelligent vampire hunter. Thanks to being a member of The Five, he had intense urges to kill vampires and shows no remorse in fulfilling these instincts. He was cold and calculating when it comes to bringing down his enemies, never backing down no matter how dangerous the situation. He's shown to care about being prepared for whatever the situation, using vervain gloves or claymores to achieve his ends. When he sets his sights on an enemy, he does not waver for a moment. He was willing to harm innocents like April Young or Matt Donovan if it helps in drawing out his prey. However, he does show an interest in preparing Jeremy Gilbert for being a hunter after learning that he was a potential. According to actor Todd Williams, he's not mean, just very passionate about what he wants and was very strategic.http://twitter.com/Todd_Williams_/status/231431146834120704 Physical Appearance Connor was an attractive, tall and physically fit African American. He bared a tattoo on his right arm that was only visible to him, other members of the Five and potential members of the Five. Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters, this mark, revealed by Rebekah is a map of were the cure to vampirism lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In the episode ''The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands, this later is shown in the episode. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter who is part of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that will cause the vampire in question to kill them self. The only way to undo it is for whichever potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in questioned kills a vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid). *'Enhanced Strength' - A vampire hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not the same level as a vampire. It is unknown if they're stronger than werewolves. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - A member of The Five has enhanced reflexes that gives them great agility, enough to take vampires by surprise though not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Compulsion Resistant' - Members of the brotherhood of the five cannot be affected by vampire compulsion. Tools and Weapons As a well trained vampire hunter and possessor of a passionate determination to kill vampires, he had certain weapons to kill them. *'Stakes - '''Like other members of The Five, Connor instinctivey carves the symbol of the group onto his stakes. His enhanced reflexes allow him to use stakes to great effect, nearly being able to catch Klaus by surprise with one. *'Vervain Gloves - Connor's sneakiest weapon, which he uses to determine the presence of Vampires from those who makes contact with. He wears these gloves to catch his enemies by surprise, offering a friendly handshake but if the person shows a reaction to the vervain, Connor attacks them without hesitation. *'''Specially Carved Wooden Bullets *'Wooden Stake Shotgun' *'Claymores - '''Realizing the advantage of surprise against vampires, Connor had a preference for using explosives in traps. His trailer home was rigged with a trap that would shoot an intruder with an arrow and if that intruder tried to move, the arrow would be connected to a mine that would be set off. Connor also booby trapped the Mystic Grille when he was drawing enemies to him, catching the hybrid, Dean, on one of his trip wires and setting off an explosion. This particular mine was rigged to vervain laced nails which acted as shrapnels and stuck themselves into Dean's body, giving Connor an opening to shoot out the hybrid's heart. *'Paralytics - Connor managed to temporarily paralyze the hybrid, Tyler Lockwood with an injection (probably derived from Vervain), giving him enough time to steal his werewolf venom. *'Werewolf Venom - '''Conner extracted werewolf venom, which is lethal to vampires, from Tyler, and after learning about a party at Rebekah Mikaelson's home, poisoned the drinks with it. *'Heart Extractor Gun - Connor used a gun that shoots a heart extractor prototype, that gun was seen used by Connor on the Hybrid Dean at the grill trap. Weaknesses *'Hunter's Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if the he or she does not want to. *'Mortality' - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Appearances Season 4 * Memorial * The Rager * The Five * The Killer * We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes (Hallucination) * The Walking Dead (Ghost) * Graduation (Ghost) Quotes Season Four :Connor (to Damon) : "No actually I'm in environmental clean-up. I heard you had a bit of a pollution problem." : - Memorial ---- :Connor (to Jeremy) : "I know your family’s history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb." :Connor (to Klaus) : "I'm faster than the average hunter." : - The Rager ---- :Connor (to Matt) : "Every vampire that comes for you is another vampire that I get to kill." :Connor (to Elena) : "Look at you. So worried about your brother. You’re the biggest monster he’ll ever meet." : - The Killer ---- :Connor (to Elena) : "I’m going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?" : - We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes Name *'Connor '''is an Irish name, a variation of Conchobhar, meaning "''dog lover or wolf lover". This name has been used extensively in fiction, and is actually, older than Feudalism . Conchobhar mac Nessa was the pivot in the Legend of Deirdre of the Sorrows, an old Gaelic story. It was the name of Angel's son with Darla (a baby born from a Vampire) on Joss Whedon's TV series . Connor McLeod was the name of the Highlander, on the movie starring Christopher Lambert . *Jordan is the name of the river that flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel and ends in the Dead Sea. It featured prominently in the New Testament. John the Baptist baptized in the Jordan River, so it's often a symbol of Christian conversion. Also, it's often associated with freedom, because "crossing the Jordan" was the last step to freedom by the Israelites escaping Egypt. Trivia * His last name was originally Owens, until press release for Memorial was released revealing that his last name is Jordan. * He has special gloves laced with vervain that he wears. * The tattoo grows as the hunter kills vampires. It is unknown how many vampires a hunter has to kill to complete the mark. * Klaus is the first to refer to Connor as one of The Five. (The Rager) * While unknown if he also hunts werewolves, he certainly knows about them and that their venom can kill vampires. * After he died, his tattoo disappeared. As a result, Jeremy got the tattoo. * He is the first major antagonist to die in Season 4. * He was Elena's first kill as a vampire. * Unlike fellow member of The Five, Galen Vaughn, Connor didn't know much about the history of their brotherhood or their true mission of killing Silas. * He came back as a ghost in The Walking Dead. * He learned the purpose of the Hunter's Mark after his death. * To date Connor was one of the deadliest vampire hunters on the show, his soldier skills and weaponry even trumping Alaric's, as well as his supernaturally enhanced abilities. In terms of skill his only human equals were other members of the Five such as Vaughn, and possibly Alaric before his transition. * Since he was on the Other Side, it's most likely he was sucked into oblivion or found peace. Gallery 401 - 001.jpg 401 - 002.jpg 401 - 004.jpg 401 - 005.jpg 401 - 006.jpg 401 - 008.jpg 403 - 001.jpg 403 - 004.jpg 403 - 007.jpg 404 - 101.jpg 405 - 0062.jpg 405 - 0078.jpg Churchbalcony.png Connor-and-Jeremy-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Connor-Memorial.png Connor4x2333.jpg Connorbullets.png Connortatto.png Damon-and-Connor-in-4x02-Memorial.png Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg memorial.png|Connor aiming at Matt & Elena Résumé-de-l’épisode-2-saison-4 -Memorial-Connor-Jordan-Sherif.png S4 Connor HQ.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S4-x-2-Tyler-and-Connor.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries26.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tvd-recap-the-rager-36.jpg Tyler-Connor-and-Mayor-Lockwood-in-4x02-Memorial.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-21h34m54s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m29s26.png vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h58m53s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h59m03s48.png vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h02m15s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h03m50s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-11h53m58s214.png References See also fr:Connor Jordan de:Connor Jordan Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Featured Articles Category:Male Characters